


The Darkness

by XXXlunaninjaofdarknissXXX



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut, oc/kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXlunaninjaofdarknissXXX/pseuds/XXXlunaninjaofdarknissXXX
Summary: Luna's life got flipped upside down as she meets a special group of ninja in the middle of the forest in the outskirts of Ninjago City.[satire/parody]
Kudos: 2





	The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ninago fandom here is my first fanfcion with my oc ninja of darknes named luna forest darknes beauty etherall princes power darksoul garmadon !1 I wrote this by myself and I wil try to update every week. Im new so no flames please!11 XDD

My name is Luna Forest Darknes Beauty Etherall Princes Power Darksoul Garmadan and I am the ninja of darknes.

When I was 5 the evil women at the orphanidge sold me away for money becus she wanted to buy illegal substanses like alcohol and weed but I escaped and ran a way to the forest on the outskirt of ninjago citty where I lived in a tree with my squirrel freidn who rased me named lucy (based off my cat!11 XDD this u lucy!)

12 years later I am now 17 years old and I have long, ebony hair like my soul that hangs to my knees, flowing like a waterfal with purple tips like my violet orbs that shimmered like the darknis inside of me.

I was whereing a black pleted skirt with dark violet fishnets that were torn but it still looked cool and torn and broken like my hart. I wore big black combat boots that was made of lether and had spikes on them

My skin was as pale as the snow and I was running with the wolves who named me luna when my mama wolf, alpha when she adopted me like her own pup and I was rased with her other pups named harry and ronal but I left when I was 16 and I now live in a tree with jon but I visit the wolf family a lot and sometimes go hunting with them

I was trotting on the dirt path like the bucks we eat and then I heard a noise and relised that it was the green ninja!1111

Hi guys this is a very short chapter but I promis I will update soon thank you for reeding dunt be meen this is my frist fanficfion I will try my best to make it better

Goodby luna out!1 XD X3 :3


End file.
